Horror In Children
by Serisa Black
Summary: First horror. Hope u like it..


My first story on Kuroko no Basuke. Please be nice on me. All the main characters are first-years like the anime.

It is summer and all the Seirin's basketball team were invited (more like forced) by Rakuzan's captain of basketball team for a week of summer holiday at a mansion far in the mountains, away from civilization and was rumored haunted. Although they were told that they have to be at the nearest village on Saturday, Kagami and Kuroko was …

_Kagami's apartment_

"He said_ WHAT!?" _he exclaimed.

"We have to be earlier than the rest of the team. Can't you read, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko deadpanned. Kagami was now growling at the text message that was sent to Kuroko by Akashi. He checked his phone and paled a little when he received the same text message.

'Come to my house at 1700 hours and we'll be leaving earlier than your teammates. My words are?' By Akashi

"Are absolute!~" Kuroko text back. Kagami was deathly paled. "Kagami-kun?"

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT SADIST GET MY NUMBER!?" he growled, more like yelled.

"Kagami-kun, he's Akashi. His words are absolute. Now start packing before we get into trouble. I have to go home to pack my things for this unusual trip." Kuroko said while walking to the front door.

"Don't casually call this trip unusual. If you knew this trip gonna be weird, why did you agree?" Kagami grumbled, following Kuroko to the front door.

"Akashi's world are absolute, Bakagami." "Hey! Who you calli-" he didn't get to finished his words as Kuroko suddenly pulled his front shirt and kissed him. A few innocent pecks later, he waved goodbye to Kagami and gone from Kagami's sight.

Kagami sighed and rubbed his red face before looking at the wall clock. It was 2.00 p.m. He and Kuroko were lazing around while reading basketball magazine after lunch. He sighed again before heading to his bedroom to pack.

Saturday, 4.45 p.m.

(The team had agreed to leave at 6.00 p.m. They were quite surprised that Kagami and Kuroko won't be joining (more like the coach almost bite their head off) but understand them when they told them it was Akashi's order.)

Kagami and Kuroko were walking side by side, talking about basketball just like the basketball idiots they are. They arrive in front of Akashi's mansion with travelling bags on their back.

"Taiga?" a voice asked.

"Tatsuya-nii?" kagami smiled when he see his brother figure in front of him. Himuro was smiling, waving at him while Atsushi was eating his snacks while his big and long arms were wrapped around Himuro. Behind him, other Generation of Miracles was also present with their partners as well. Midorima was holding a penguin plushie with a red face while Takao was laughing and kept teasing him.

"Tetsu-kun/Kurokocchi!" Two voice called Kuroko's given name. Thanks to Kagami's good reflex, he managed to pull Kuroko out of the way of two hugging monster, (one pink and one yellow) which crashed into a convenient trashcans after they missed their target.

"Thanks,Kagami-kun." "Sheesh! What's their problem? Are you okay?" Kagami asked softly.

Kuroko showed his hands and fingers to Kagami. A flash of silver caught Kagami's sight and he smiled softly at the ring he bought for Kuroko and himself. "I'm okay, Kagami-kun. You caught me on time."

"Kagamicchi! So mean!" "Yeah, don't hog him for yourself Kagamin!" Both hugging monster was helped by their respective partners before glaring at the dual colored hair player.

"Who cares? He's mine any way so bug off." He said with a scowl in his face. He held Kuroko's hand that has identical ring that is same as his. Kuroko just stared at him emotionless before bowing at Satsuki and Kise.

"I'm sorry but he's right. And with both of you combine, I could die. Please be considerate, Kise-kun and Momoi-san." He said.

"Ahh~ Tetsuya is very happy." "Murochin, I want more snacks. I'm bored." "Ara~Ara~ Eventhough they are giving us a funny show."Himuro smiled at Atsushi's childish antics. "You can't eat everything Atsushi. If you eat it all, there will be no more snacks for the journey."

"Okay.." He snuggle into Himuro's neck, making Himuro giggle.

"Waa! Kasamatsu-senpai! Kagamicchi is a big meanie! He won't let me hug Kurokocchi!" KIse said with a teary face. Yukio just sighed at his junior's antics. "He didn't want to be hug for the first time, Kise. Now, shut it!."

"Oi! Bakagami! Even if his yours, don't think I'll go easy on you when we have 1 on 1 after all of this."

"Cheh! Whatever, Ahomine! Anytime, anywhere. I can beat you anyway!" both of them began to fight. They didn't notice a red haired leader in front of them but others did. They quickly backed up from the trio.

"Shut it, Ahomine you bastard." "Like who would lose to a baka like you, Baka-" a pair of scissors were in front of them, almost cutting their front hair.

"Daiki, Taiga. As much as I loathe both of your fights, we are running out of time." Both cats freeze at Akashi's attention. Aomine quickly ran to hide behind Satsuki. Kagami kept frozen in front of Akashi until Kuroko hold his arm and pull him away.

"Akashi-kun. Why did you invite us early? I thought you invited all of the Seirin's team."

"What! No fair. Me and the others were only allowed to invite one friend only. No fair, Akashicchi!" Kise pouted. He quickly shut up when Akashi glare at him.

"Good question, Tetsuya. To answer your question, I'll show you what our ride will be. Be thankful that all of you are riding for free, or even invited for this trip. And do you think I want too many strangers that can also suffocate me, Kise?" He lead them to an ordinary bus before getting inside. A butler was inside the bus and he bowed down to Akashi. "The bus is set, Akashi-sama."

"Very well. All of you, get inside before I decide to change my mind." He said while holding a pair of sharp looking scissors. They quickly get inside after giving their bags to the butler. They were quiet surprise by the wide open space and rich looking seats with a mini bar inside the bus. They quickly seated themselves in the bus. Their journey begins…

On the road…

Kagami and Kuroko were asleep side by side with earphones plugged in one of their ears. They were hearing some music before falling asleep on the journey. It was the same for Atsushi, Himuro, Takao and Satsuki. Aomine was looking out of the bus, enjoying the view. Tress, surprise and surprise! Trees, stones and trees. He decided to knock himself out to sleep.

Midorima and Akashi was playing shogi ("when the hell did you bring the shogi set, nanodayo?" "I'm always prepared, Shintarou.") while Yukio and Kise were playing cards. The bus was totally calm until they reached their destination.

Kagami and Aomine were again engaged into another fight while the others were stretching their body after a long ride. A castle like mansion in front of them looked like a haunted castle in horror movie. Akashi unlocked the locks on the gate. The lock dropped with a big gush and shiver began to run among the basketball players. The gate itself was a horrifying sight and for the two cats, the sight itself made them grip their partners hard.

"Come in. This place is actually clean. I asked my maids and butlers to clean and cook for us. This place is over a hundred years old." Akashi said with a smirk on his lips while his eyes showed amusement. Kagami saw a part of the gate as a mailbox.

"Kuroko. Can you look at this part?... Kuroko?" he glanced back to see Kuroko talking with Himuro, Atsushi casually hugging his brother small figure. He smiled before looking back at the small door attached to the gate. He opened to see a beautiful metal necklace with a crimson stone and a blurry initial sign of a dragon. There was also a letter. Feeling a bit curious, he wore the necklace, grabbed the letter and stuffed it into his pocket. He didn't want to lose both of the items

"Kagami-kun! Hurry up before you get left behind. Akashi-kun said there are stray dogs around this forest."

"Gah! Wait for me, Kuroko!" he ran to the group. He suddenly felt a doom sadness but quickly dismissed it as his imagination.

Akashi unlocked the door and opened the front door. They were astounded by the beauty of the room. They quickly explored the large living room. A 40 inch television was also present and a little mini bar right around the corner.

"Alright. For the room arrangement, I wrote down the arrangement for all of us, even the Seirin's team. As usual, the girls are separated into one room."

"WHAT! NO! I want a room with Tetsu!" Akashi ignored her wails.

"All of us will be in the first floor while the girls and Seirin teamwill be on the second floor. Now. I would like to tell you about this mansion my father bought."

All of the players seated themselves, listening attentively to Akashi's story.

"This mansion is quite historic. I would even say haunted in our dictionary." He paused.

"This place…" a loud knock was heard.


End file.
